


Only Half the Reason

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing it depends on ideas and whether anyone actually wants me too. Otherwise it remains a snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He gives Steve a funny feeling; he' not sure what to make of it.

"I'm Tony, by the way." He says smiling, reaching out his hand. Steve takes it hesitantly.

"I'm Steve." he replies. Tony raises his eyebrows, a cat-like grin curled on his lips.

"Wicked name." He says. Steve nods at this strange comment, although he doesn't agree. He studies his face longer than he should, but Tony doesn't seem to notice.

Then his eyes flicker, and his muscles tense, and Steve knows exactly what he's feeling; a mixture of fear and attraction. His stomach churns at this realization, and he wants to turn around and go home. But his feet stand their ground and so he just smiles back, feeling his shirt glue to his stomach as the heat dries the coffee that was spilled on him not five minutes ago.

"Sorry again... Can I get you another one?" Tony asks. 

"Another shirt? That'd be nice." Steve says with a straight face. Tony looks back towards the cafe they were standing outside of.

"Oh no, I was talking about the..." he stumbles on his words.

"I was kidding," Steve says as he sees him get worked up.

"Oh," He says, another smile spreading across his face. They stare at each other, mesmerized for a moment, until they both get their heads back.

"So? How about that coffee?" He offers again. Steve contemplates it, but he's already late for work and he needs to go home and change.

"No, really, it's fine. It was totally my fault." He says.

"Well in that case, the least you could do is offer me your phone number."

Huh. Clever man.

But before he can reject Tony, his own hand is already reaching down into his pocket to rip out paper from a small notepad, using the sketching pencil that never leaves his sight to write down his number, folding it and handing it to the man, who looks surprised, but grins gratefully. 

"I'll call you," Tony half smiles, winks, and turns to walk away. He looks back once, which makes Steve heart stutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a year since I wrote the first chapter and didn't really plan on continuing it, but I was feeling like a coffee shop au, so I thought why not just continue off of this snippet? This is just another small snippet continuation, but I think I may have a story with this? we'll see.

It isn't easy to forget a man like Tony, bright and charismatic and just overall pleasant. At least, that's the vibe he sent out in those few short minutes Steve had talked to him. It is, in fact, very difficult to forget him, but Steve manages it between his busy office hours and the extra evening shifts he takes at his friend's coffee shop during the week. He has enough going on to keep his mind off of him.  
So a week later, when 8:00 rolls around on a Thursday night and they're ready to close up the shop, one of the last things Steve is expecting is to see Tony pushing through the door, briefcase cast over his shoulder, preoccupied on his phone. Still as bright and brilliant as Steve remembered. He panics in those few moments while Tony stares intently at his phone and nudges Bucky, standing beside him.  
"Hey, you got him? I have to restock some things in the back before we close." He lies. Bucky looks up from wiping the counters, seeming dazed and lost as to what Steve had just said to him."  
"What? Oh yeah, sure. Go."   
Steve turned on his heel and walked briskly to the back room just in time for Tony to make his way over to the counter, look up, and smile politely at Bucky.   
"Can I just get a tall coffee, black, with two shots of espresso?" Even through the the small opening he left in the doorway, Steve can here how drained Tony sounds.  
"Got a long night?" Bucky asks.  
"Work's keeping me up." Tony responds through the sounds of clinking metal that must be Bucky fixing his drink.  
"Ah, well good luck to you, man. Have a good night!" His voice isn't the practiced echo of polite customer service, but rather genuine, sympathetic.   
"You too," Tony calls, and a few minutes later there's a swish of the door being opened. Steve waits a few more seconds, tracing his fingers along the cardboard boxes, pretending to look for something before turning around and heading out. Bucky's taking off his apron and hanging it on a hook.  
"We done here?" Steve asks.   
"Yup, just one question," his friend pauses at the door and turns around to face him. There's something odd and suspicious in his smirk. "Who was that guy?"  
Steve tries for casual, shrugging.  
"I don't know, Buck, a costumer?"   
"Don't play dumb, Steve. You high-tailed your way out of this room the moment he walked in here." Bucky raises an eye at him, and Steve sighs. He was hoping Bucky hadn't noticed, but he should know by now that when it came to Steve, Bucky noticed everything.   
"I ran into him on my way to the office last week. Spilled coffee all over my shirt, and he asked for my number. That's all." He shrugs again to say 'not a big deal,' but a grin has already started spreading on Bucky's face, and he's nudging Steve in the side a little too hard.  
"So what happened? Was the sex not good, or..?"   
"No!" Steve interjects, quickly shooting the idea down. "No, nothing like that. He just never called, Bucky. That's all. I didn't want him to feel like he had to make up an excuse for me." Bucky's face softens, a touch of an apology on his lips.  
"s'only been a week," He offers gently, and then looks behind him, out the windows of the door as is Tony is still there. "He was cute." He says, nodding in approval.   
"He's... charming." Steve agrees, but that's all he wants to say on the matter.


End file.
